


I’ll be here with you all the way

by NoMotivationToGive_11037



Category: Grianverse, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brian needs some hugs, Brian’s nightmares suck, Griab is the best mom friend, Harley thanks for creating this universe, Hehehe, Hugs, I’m probably gonna write a lot more platonic fluff, Mom friends are there for eachother, Other, Panic Attack, Probably a few mistakes here and there, Probably badly written panic attack, ok enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMotivationToGive_11037/pseuds/NoMotivationToGive_11037
Summary: Yay another fic! This ones when Griab finally finds out about Brian’s panic attacks! I’m pretty sure this ones longer but idk I’m tried. There’s probably a few mistakes even after a proofread it like 3 times. Anyway I hope you enjoy this disaster of some fluff angst. See y’all soon!
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	I’ll be here with you all the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizardstove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardstove/gifts).



Brian only hears his blood rush in his body. He can’t hear anything else. It’s all so eerie and confusing.  
Although it’s actually really quiet it’s also dark and lonely, he has no one to turn to and his nightmares only get worse and worse.

He’s sobbing and shaking violently with no one to help him.....suddenly his door creaks open and he turns his head quickly as he’s frightened.  
The lights turn on and he sees that It’s only Griab. Shit it’s Griab. Griab steps in slightly looking around and spots Brian sitting there alone, sobbing, and looking like a mess. 

“Brian...are you-“

Brian turns away from the bigger man. He didn’t want the others to see him like this.

Griab holds his head down a bit but looks back up “I knocked. A few times actually but you never answered. I got worried.....and if you want I could just leave-“

“no.”

Brian stared at Griab who was startled by his sudden answer. “I-I mean.....I don’t know okay? I- don’t know...I n-n-never wanted y-you guys t-tO see...to see m-me like t-t-this” you could hear him sneeze as tears roll down his cheeks.

Griab sits on the edge of Brian’s bed hoping to try and help calm him down. 

“Can I ask what happened? I just...you definitely don’t look okay and- I’m really concerned Brian. You never talk to any of us” Griab has a very concerning yet soft look on his face.

Brain shakes his head “I just had.....u-um....a-a bad dream. T-that’s all.” He scoots away from Griab and Griab let’s him do so.

“A pretty bad one I suppose....” Griab sits there not sure what to do now.

“look. I know you don’t trust me a lot, but I promise I’ll never hurt you okay? I know think I know what’s happening. You’re having a panic attack and you need someone to help you. You’re in a bad state. Trust me I know these things and I know how to help.” He scoots a bit closer to Brian who only looks at him warily...

he lets Griab sit next to him. “O-oh...that e-expl-anes a l-lot...”

Griab only smiles softly “it’s alright, some people don’t know until a bit later. Know that there’s a way to treat panic attacks too, that you’re going to be okay” he holds the smaller mans hand and carefully replaced it on Brian’s back who froze at the touch so he pulls away. 

“B-but what if it- isn’t? Gr-Griab I’m j-just t..terrified. E-everything and e-e-everyone’s so new a-and- I just n-never lived l-like t-t-this before!”

he shuts his eyes and hugs his knees but Griab is determined.

“it’s okay, I know some things may be hard to adapt to sometimes but I promise you’ll get through this! Maybe not right now but I’ll be here all the way to help you. No matter what” he tells Brian who doesn’t seem to be focusing to much but he’s trying. 

Brian slowly and shakily looks up at Griab before asking “o-ok...b-but h-how do I c-calm d-d-down?”

Griab fixes his glasses and takes Brian’s hand very carefully and gently  
“okay...let’s try this. What are five things you can see? Hm?” Griab rubs circles on Brian’s hand, slowly and gently, hoping to try and calm Brian down.

Brian shakily looks around...”my....my pillow. You....uh- my bed, y-your glasse..s. Uhh” Brian starts to breath rapidly.

“Your doing great, keep going” Griab encourages him.

“u-Uhh my bl-blankets. And m-my knees.”

Griab keeps rubbing circles as it seemed to help Brian’s breath slow to a steady pace “good! Now, four things you can touch” 

Brian nods “m-my legs....your hand. My h-hair and...and my bed s-sheets” Brian starts to feel a bit more calm and safe, which is progress! 

“Alright. Three things you can hear”

“Uhh....my voice...your voice....a-and I think that it” Brian’s voice became more stable and his shaking slowed. He looked like he was calming down.

Griab smiled at that.

“Good, good. We’re almost done okay? Now, two things you can smell”

“Um...nothing. I can’t really smell anything.....right n-now. Air I guess?” Brian tried to make a joke and hoarsely chuckled at it.

Griab only nods “That’s okay, your trying. One thing you can taste?” Griab had begun to rub circles onto the other boys back which the other seemed to lean into

“...My tears” Brian took in a deep sigh as he took in a few deep breaths.

Griab smiled, Brian seemed to have calmed down completely and he felt much more content. Brian and Griab stayed like this for awhile, not sure what to do. Although Brian seemed to enjoy being comforted a bit. Once Griab pulled away Brian looked over to Griab

“Hey.....thank you. For, well this. I’m also sorry I never told you guys...everything’s just so knew and I don’t really know how to deal with it....”

Brian looked down in embarrassment but Griab smiled brightly

“You’re welcome, and it’s okay Brian. I get you aren’t used to us yet. Just know that I’m here for you and if you ever get another panic attack or need help. you can always come to me”

And with that Brian hugged the big figure “good to know...”

Griab laughed a bit and they stayed like that for another few minutes (maybe hours) until Griab had to go. Thankfully Brian didn’t feel so alone anymore. He had a friend.


End file.
